


Office escapades

by jellydae



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Bottom Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Ten is mean, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellydae/pseuds/jellydae
Summary: “What a sight you are, Kunhang. Did anyone see you like this?” Ten tilts his head, smirking, “Did anyone see you looking as if you're in desperate need to be fucked against every surface of this entire fucking building?”





	Office escapades

Ten swears under his breath, glancing down at the load of papers scattered beneath his splayed palms. Paperwork has never been his forte, he supposes – always preferred to have a more hands-on, a more visual experience in his line of work.

He’s almost saddened at the fact that paperwork is a necessity for design management.

But when he thinks of the upcoming projects, as well as the plans for products and services that are well on their way to implementation, it makes staring at words and figures he didn’t really care about a bit more rewarding.

Considering that he’s done more than enough for the day, he gathers up those loathsome sheets of absolute terror and shoves them in the top drawer of his desk.

Good riddance.

For now, at least.

He sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair, humming softly as he lets his mind be swamped with mundane thoughts of the projected future of the business itself, already coming up with more ideas that he deems quality enough to present to the other members of the management group during their next meeting.

Ten thinks that his overactive mind is both a blessing and a curse.

His thoughts come to an abrupt halt when he hears someone knocking against the door of his office – the knocks themselves are soft, tentative, and almost timid, in a way. If Ten was doing something more important at that very moment, he might have missed the sound completely.

Leaning back in his chair, he bites back a laugh.

He knows who it is already.

“Come in,” he says, although he supposes that he doesn’t really need to, because he hears the telltale sound of the doorknob turning right before he even utters the first syllable.

Hendery quickly enters the room, turning around momentarily to close and lock the door behind him before he looks at Ten, his chest heaving with every laboured breath that he takes. His raven hair is disheveled, sweaty fringe falling over his teary eyes, cheeks flushed as he moans softly.

He looks unkempt and licentious and so, so beautiful.

“Wow,” Ten chuckles briefly, “Rough day, Hendery? You look like a mess.”

Ten’s tone is sultry – mocking, almost – and Hendery’s so strung-out that the sound of his voice is enough to have him dropping to his knees.

Ten clicks his tongue, lets out a sigh as he gets up from his chair, shoving his hands in his pockets as he closes the gap between him and Hendery with maddeningly slow strides. Hendery gawks at the delicious sight, can’t help but admire just how hot Ten looks like this; his perfect slim, but toned physique, the way he’s standing over him, exuding dominance, looking down at him with a scrutinising gaze that has a shudder rippling through his body.

“What a sight you are, Kunhang. Did anyone see you like this?” Ten tilts his head, smirking, “Did anyone see you looking as if you're in desperate need to be fucked against every surface of this entire fucking building?”

Hendery lets out a ragged breath, shaking his head before looking up at Ten with pleading eyes.

Ten squints.

That just won’t do.

He leans over, takes a hand out of his pocket to grip Hendery’s chin. “Words.”

“No, no one saw me like t-this,” i stammers, breath hitching in his throat when Ten rubs his thumb along his reddened cheek, leaning into the gentle touch that contrasts with his sharp tone.

“Oh? That’s no fun,” Ten hums, hangs his head in mock-anguish at the wasted opportunity, “But anyway, let’s move on, shall we? Strip.”

It’s as if that was the word that Hendery’s been waiting to hear his entire fucking life because he’s frantic, nearly ripping the pricy material of his clothes in his attempt to get them off. Ten laughs at his eagerness and it has shame burning deliciously beneath his heated skin, the ache between his legs rising to the point where it has him hanging his head, a weak whimper easing past his lips.

Hendery carelessly tosses his clothes to the side and Ten’s eyes rake down his body, his smirk melting into a full-blown grin when he sees the vibrating cockring that sits at the base of Hendery’s erection. The tip of his cock is flushed red, tiny beads of precum steadily rolling down the length as the torturous vibrations have Hendery’s stomach swooping with the need for release.

Ah, it looks painful, Ten thinks.

Perfect.

“I wonder if I should leave you like this for just a little while longer,” Ten murmurs, mainly to himself, letting the pad of his index finger circle the slit of Hendery’s cock.

“Don’t,” Hendery tries to sound assertive, and is filled with immediate regret when Ten arches an eyebrow and retracts his finger.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he says in warning, “I have absolutely no problem with leaving you like this all day, Hendery.”

Hendery’s eyes widen at this – and he’d like to think that Ten wouldn’t actually do something as cruel as that to him but he realises this way of thinking is pointless, to say the least, because he honestly fucking would.

He really would leave him hard and leaking and fucking unsatisfied all day.

So he babbles out apologies, tears springing to his eyes as he tells Ten how sorry he is, how he shouldn’t have stepped out of line – and a stream of begs and pleas fall from his lips as he reaches up to grip Ten's thighs.

Hendery lets his eyes rest on the slight swell of Ten’s crotch, overwhelmed by the staggering wave of arousal that hits him suddenly, and he lets out a desperate sob when the vibrations of the cockring seem to increase in intensity.

He doesn’t know if he’s imagining it or not but it’s almost as if he can smell Ten’s musk from his position on the floor and he can’t help the shiver that rakes down his spine.

“Get me hard and I’ll fuck you,” Ten says, breaking the silence, and Hendery’s cock twitches as he nods eagerly.

He grinds his palm against Ten’s crotch gently, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth as he looks up at him, before pressing his lips to his clothed cock. Hendery can feel Ten hardening beneath its confines and he moans softly, littering his crotch with desperate, open-mouthed kisses. Ten simply watches him with an unwavering gaze that’s almost calculating, and it drives Hendery to take it a step further, looking up at him again as he leans forward to slowly pull the zipper down with his teeth.

Hendery pulls out Ten’s half-hard cock, loving the way it feels so hot and heavy in his hand, his fingers wrapping around the thick girth, stroking him to full hardness.

A small smile tugs at the corner of Ten's lips and he reaches down to knock Hendery’s hand away from his erection, tossing him a small bottle of lube that he kept in his pocket before turning away from him.

Hendery lets out a confused noise, mixed with something akin to a whine, and he wants to protest because Ten didn’t even let him suck him off. He tries to fight off the overwhelming need to taste Ten on his tongue, to feel his cock stretching his mouth in the way that he can’t help but to love, to feel the blunt head rubbing against the back of his throat when he takes him in completely, to feel Ten tug at his hair roughly as he fucks his throat raw.

But Ten has something else in mind, it seems.

“Stretch yourself,” is all he says as he walks around his desk, sitting down in his chair and looking at him expectantly.

Hendery knows that Ten doesn't like to be kept waiting so he quickly coats three of his fingers with the lube before dropping the bottle to the floor. Ten narrows his eyes as he watches Hendery position himself, leaning forward to place an elbow on the desk, resting his chin on his hand.

Hendery turns around, putting all of his weight on one of his forearms as he sticks his ass in the air.

Ten hums appreciatively. If Hendery wants to put on a show then he’ll be sure to enjoy every fucking second of it.

He looks back at Ten as he reaches behind himself, eyes closing briefly and moaning openly as he slides a finger in his tight heat.

Hendery whimpers at the slight stretch, his hole fluttering, sucking the digits in and it’s good but not nearly as good as the stretch that he’s craving. Yet he still works his fingers, upping the pace by a fraction, carefully pushing against his inner walls, stretching himself thoroughly.

“Take off the ring,” Ten instructs and Hendery is all too eager to comply, pulling his fingers out with haste and reaching between his legs, hissing as he uses a hand to spread his precum along the length of his shaft so that the cockring can slide off easily. Grabbing the bottle near his knee, he squeezes more of the lube on his fingers before he slides them inside himself yet again, whining in embarrassment at the squelching noises that fill the room as he fucks himself on his fingers.

Ten strokes his cock lazily as he drinks in the sight before him, loving the way Hendery’s hole stretches wide when he slips another finger in himself, the desperate moan Hendery lets out when he rubs his prostate.

“Please…T-ten…I’m ready,” Hendery says, voice breaking as his cock twitches between his legs.

“Are you really?”

Ten just loves to fucking play games.

“Yes please I-I’m ready...,” tears trickle down his cheeks, stomach swooping as he rolls his hips back on his fingers, moaning breathlessly as he fucks himself deeper.

“Stop moving your fingers if you don’t want to cum, Hendery.”

“I c-can’t, Ten,” he sobs, “It f-feels good, I can’t s-stop.”

Hendery lets out tiny moans and whimpers as he continues to work himself open, panting harshly as he feels himself nearing the edge. When he's dangerously close, he pulls his fingers out, hand grasping at the floor as he bucks his hips.

“What a sight you are, Hendery,” Ten drawls lazily, tone dripping with amusement. He says something that Hendery didn't quite catch, his words drowned out by the shrill ringing of his cellphone that’s vibrating on his desk. He rolls his eyes when he looks at the caller ID and he genuinely considers ignoring it honestly because he’s done a fucking week’s amount of paperwork this morning and he doesn’t need more bullshit from the higher-ups, but he looks at Hendery, notices the way Hendery silently begs him not to answer it.

Under these circumstances, how could he not answer it?

Ten smirks at the distraught look on his face as he reaches for his phone, sliding his thumb across the screen before bringing it up to his ear. “Hello, Mr. Wang.”

Hendery can hear talking on the other line but it’s warped and unintelligible and he suddenly wishes that phones didn’t fucking exist or that Ten wasn’t such a fucking tease because the only thing he wants to do right now is cum from the feeling of Ten’s cock filling his ass just right but apparently that’s too much to fucking ask for.

“Oh no, I’m not busy right now,” Ten replies coolly, eyes locked on Hendery – and Hendery has the urge to walk over to Ten and wipe that smile off his lips –

Or kiss it off, perhaps; maybe sit on his face, ride his tongue a bit – and he sucks in a breath through his gritted teeth because the ache between his legs is almost unbearable at this point.

Hendery uses a hand to run up and down his thigh and the other to grip his cock, whimpering as he slowly strokes himself from base to tip, throwing his head back as precum juts from his slit and onto the floor.

It’s too much.

He can’t take it anymore.

Hendery grabs the bottle of lube and weakly brings himself to his feet, barely managing to keep himself upright as he walks over to Ten.

Ten regards him calmly, voice stable and professional as he spouts some fucking nonsense about business deals to his higher-up, and he lets Hendery spread his thighs in the chair before Hendery squeezes some lube into the palm of his hand and spreads it along his cock. Ten’s collectedness doesn’t shatter, doesn’t waver one bit, as if Hendery didn’t touch him at all.

“Yes…so the new strategy is to take on both projects,” Ten says to the person on the other line as Hendery climbs onto his lap, aligning his cock with his hole before letting it catch on the rim. Hendery lets out a gasp as he slides down, Ten’s cock filling him up so fucking good.

Ten seems to be unbothered at the way Hendery tightens up around him as he works his hips, leaning back in his chair as he mentions appraisals to the person on the other line, resting a hand on Hendery's hip as he fucks himself on his cock. Hendery clings to him, his breathing harsh and ragged as he slams his hips down onto Ten’s lap, trying to fucking himself as deep as he can.

“Get off the...phone,” Hendery whimpers quietly in his ear, running his fingers through the brown strands of Ten’s hair, “Please…?”

Ten gives him an impassive look and Hendery whines, squirming on his lap as he slows his pace.

“Pay attention to me,” he rolls his hips, pushing himself against Ten’s chest, gasping when Ten uses his free hand to slap his ass, striking him hard as he pulls the phone away from his ear.

“Behave, baby,” Ten chastises, rubbing the tender spot on his ass cheek as he brings his phone back to his ear and resumes his conversation – and Hendery buries his head in Ten’s neck, letting out a quiet sob as he fucks himself a bit faster on his cock.

Hendery leans back, resting his elbows on the desk, tipping his head back and moaning breathlessly when he shifts his hips and Ten's cock rubs against that spot inside him, making him feel so fucking good.

Ten licks his lips at the sight of Hendery taking him so well, plunging into that delicious wet heat, smirking when Hendery whimpers desperately and spreads his legs wider so that Ten can fuck him deeper.

“Are you okay? You sound a bit distracted,” Hendery hears the gruff voice filter from the other line and Ten looks at him, thrusting up harshly and pulling a whimper from Hendery’s throat before responding to his boss.

“Me? I’ve never been better. So, about that proposal…”

And Hendery zones out again, furrowing his brows and biting his bottom lip as he meets Ten's sharp thrusts with a roll of his hips.

But it’s not enough.

“Ten get off the p-phone and pay a-attention to me…please…”

Ten suddenly stops his hips and begins to get up from the chair, smirking at the confused look on Hendery's face as he hooks an arm under his bottom, lifting him up easily and letting him sit on the edge of the desk, using his feet to push his office chair away. Hendery leans back automatically and Ten pushes his legs apart, leaning forward a bit to cover Hendery's mouth with his hand before he snaps his hips forward and sheathes himself in one fluid thrust.

Hendery cries out as Ten fucks him, starting up a fucking ruthless rhythm that has his back arching off the desk, has his thighs shaking as tears pour down his cheeks and onto Ten’s hand as he tries to meet his thrusts as best as he can.

Ten removes the phone from his ear once again.

“I’m gonna move my hand from your mouth, Hendery. Can you keep quiet? Can you be good for me?”

Hendery isn’t sure but he nods regardless, letting out a shaky breath when Ten moves his hand, but chokes on a gasp when he feels Ten's fingers wrapping around his cock tightly, jerking him off in time with his rough thrusts. Hendery isn’t going to last much longer and he watches Ten’s hand glide up and down his cock as he continues to talk on the phone, still composed – as if he’s idle, as if he’s sitting down in a chair and not fucking Hendery with a strength that could possibly break his fucking desk.

Hendery doesn’t get it.

He doesn’t try to, either.

But what he does try to do is grind down onto Ten’s cock, feeling himself getting closer and closer until Ten snaps his hips forward, jabbing his prostate and his hands fly to his own mouth, muffling his scream as he cums, trembling from the force of his orgasm as Ten works him through it.

A few shallow thrusts later and Ten pulls out, pumping his own cock, bucking his hips into his own fist before he spills himself all over his hand, some of his cum landing on Hendery’s thigh. Hendery lays there, boneless as Ten cleans them both with plies of tissue that he keeps on his desk – and Ten smiles at him, amused at the fact that he can’t find the strength to move at all.

“Yes, I’ll contact you later about the arrangements. Okay. Bye,” Ten sighs as he ends the call, resting his phone near Hendery's thigh, running a hand through his hair.

“You couldn’t even wait until I finished talking to my boss, Hendery?” Ten says with no bite to his words at all, using a hand to pull Hendery into his arms and into a heated kiss. Hendery moans softly, wrapping his arms around Ten's neck and pulling him close, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Since you’re so needy for my cock, I should fuck you again,” Ten breathes against his lips before pressing kisses along his jawline and sucking bruises into his neck.

Hendery laughs breathlessly.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are much appreciated <3 let me know if you have any prompts or ideas, i'm always open to suggestions!


End file.
